User blog:QEFhjzh/Overpowered and Underpowered weapons
This is a list of weapons that should be buffed or nerfed, so that each weapon stands a chance. List Of Overpowered Weapons/Gadgets That Need Nerfing *Ghost Lantern *Judge* *Laser Minigun *One Shot* *Nail Minigun* *Dragon Whistle* *Singular Grenade *Exterminator *Thunderer* *Anti-Hero Rifle *Prototype *Guardian* *Resurrection* *Future Sniper Rifle* *A Whole Lot That I Can Think Of Right Off The Bat Note: Things marked with * is significantly needed nerfing How to Fix This Problem *For the laser minigun, nail minigun, judge, and the dragon whistle just bringing down the effiency would make these weapons better. *For the ghost lantern specifically, since they removed quick swap, it is somewhat already better. But bringing the size of the ghost down would make it even better *For the anti-hero rifle, prototype, one shot, and future sniper rifle, cubix games should lower the fire rate of these weapons. Why are sniper weapons (one shot headshot) firing one bullet per second? The fire rate of these weapons should be lowered to something like 1 shot per 3 or 4 seconds. This also applies to the exterminator and the thunderer. *For the judge, they should slow the speed of the rocket. The speed is currently way too fast. It can outrun a player, which should not happen. If a person is hiding somewhere, shoots a rocket, and follows a player, this is just unfair to the others in a match like duel. *For the nail minigun, the slowing down ability is way too strong. Decrease the amount of seconds and how much you are slowed down, and this weapon will be so much better. *For the part of the guardian, it should be completely removed. This means, like protective helmets previously, any users that bought it would get their money refunded. No one else can buy this thing. This is simply too overpowered, and even significantly nerfing this would probably not work. *For the singular grenade, its gravitation radius should be lowered critically. It should not pull someone from one side of a map to another (exxageration lol, but still) *This applies to all gadgets, but especially to resurrection: the amount of time needed to reuse the gadgets should be added by a lot because of how often people are using their gadgets. This is almost turning to a gadget war, and not a gun war (another exxageration). List Of Underpowered Weapons That Needed Fixing *Every Single One Of The Starter Weapons *Balloon Cannon *Almost all removed weapons, excluding the big buddy and the tesla cannon and a few others *Fireworks Launcher *A lot more, almost every weapon that is max upgradede before level 22 How to fix This Problem These weapons can all be better by buffing the effiency up. As long as these weapons stand a chance against the laser minigun, I have no problem with it. For the starter weapons, maybe make upgrades to it? Anyways, any weapon should be able to get a kill within 2 minutes against a max armored player in full health and that enemy is not afk or letting you get a kill. Disclaimer *I am not raging against anything: I am just stating a problem that I am sure some people agree with me on *I do not mean to say that cubix games have to listen to this: This is only a suggestion. Category:Blog posts